


Oops

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Lou set up a scam. Except, it might not be one?





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



"There is no room for 'oops' here," Debbie said.

"You always plan for an 'oops'," Lou retorted.

"That's work; this is… this is us."

Lou raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it that big a deal that I set up the scam in a state that allows it?"

Debbie took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of her nose, and then spoke. "Is it just a scam?"

Lou licked her lips, slowly, eyes meeting Debbie's with that lazy predatory gaze. "It could be… or more."

That made Debbie step in and stretch up. "Well, hello then, Mrs. Ocean," she said.


End file.
